Warren Smith (SGTA)
Warren Smith is a character in Say Goodbye to America: Scatter Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Warren's life before the outbreak Post-Apocalypse At some point, Warren joined the Apex community and became a member of the construction crew Scatter Season 1 "Fears" Warren first appears alongside Paul and Tim arguing with Ray about leaving for the Target to help Scott. Before leaving, Ray tells Warren to not come back for at least a week "Gone" Warren later appears having arrived at the Target late at night and see Dimitri, Leo, Otis, Phillip and Eric. "Pain" Warren is seen with Paul, Tim and Aaron making plans about fortifying the Target. He is present during the Massacre at the Target, during which he kills Maria and Kenzie alongside Lindsay and Ruben, before later killing Georgia and knocking Gavin Foxx out cold. "Death" Warren is seen leaving with Scott, Doug, Paul and Sylvester. He is later seen telling Ray about Tim's death, where the former gives him a hug Season 2 "The Same Asylum as Before" Warren is seen at Jenny's door with Scott and Gavin talking about a possible job for Gavin. This is where he meets Sean Moreland "Wet Ribbon" Warren is seen with Ruben and Scott bringing Sean and Gavin to the construction site to introduce them to everyone. He brings Gavin to Doug and Paul "Once" Warren is seen working in the construction site talking to Devin Nelson about being safe in the apocalypse "Veneno Para Las Hadas" Warren is seen with Sean and Gavin watching over the construction area. They discuss life in the Yard. After leaving to relieve himself, he is attacked and bitten by a swarm of walker. His arm is amputated by Gavin and he is carried back by Gavin and Cole to Elizabeth Hill's office. After being worked on for a while, he eventually dies. It is presumed he is put down by Elizabeth after she asks everyone to leave Killed Victims * Georgia * Kenzie (alongside Lindsay and Ruben) * Maria (alongside Lindsay and Ruben) * Numerous counts of zombies Killed By Zombies/Gavin Foxx (Alive) * After being swarmed and bitten by zombies, Gavin saws off Warren's arm. Warren eventually either succums to the bite or blood loss Elizabeth Hill (Before Reanimation) * After being operated on for a while, Warren dies on the stretcher in Elizabeth's office. It is presumed she puts him down after asking everyone to leave Appearances Season 1 * Fears * Gone * Pain * Death Season 2 * The Same Asylum as Before * Wet Ribbon * Once * Veneno Para Las Hadas Trivia * After being listed under Also starring in season 1, Warren (E. Roger Mitchell) is credited as a series regular in season 2 * Warren is the first series regular listed under also starring to die in season 2, as well as being the first series regular to die while listed under also starring overall * Warren's death was more of a spur-of-the-moment death, being pieced together about 20 minutes before the episode was written. This makes him the second series regular to have their death not planned long before the episode is written; the first being Timothy West ** At the time, Warren's death made sense as a shocking moment, especially after losing a main cast member two episodes prior Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Scatter Category:Characters